The most common current practice in the marketing of products and services in various business, such as in the real estate industry, contemplates advertising in multiple media and multiple placements of advertisements, for example, of properties for sale. In the real estate business, such advertising is done in association with the telephone number of a particular real estate agent, or a real estate agency. The invention is aimed at providing comparative information with respect to the effectiveness of the media involved.